


I need You

by SweetTsubaki



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written for a Tumblr Shipping Prompt "I need You".</p><p>She hadn't expected their relationship to be fairy tale like (she didn't even know what fairy tale like was actually like) so how should she take that ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As said on the summary, this comes from a tumblr prompt. I'm fairly sure none of the characters are OOC (I sure hope so at least) but I'm sorry if they end up being so.  
> Anyway enjoy!

   It had been a week since they had first…hooked up was the only words Tsukuyo could think of at the moment. Despite having grown up in Yoshiwara and as such knowing a lot about the “puff puff stuff” as Gintoki had often put it, most of it had been theory or just witnessed in the different tea houses of Yoshiwara, but never experienced and just thinking about it was still making her blush. Hard.  
 They hadn’t talked about it but when she went to the Yorozuya ‘office’ earlier that day (Hinowa had her deliver everything and anything to Gintoki ever since he had become Yoshiwara’s savior), Gintoki had been really serious and had barely goofed around before trying to warn her. She had guessed what he was going to say. Some crappy story about his dark past and not being made for relationships. Tsukuyo cut him off before he could go further than “You need to know”.

"I already know, I’m not stupid. And I don’t expect you to have a normal couple relationship with me as I sure wouldn't be able to hold my end of the deal. We don’t even need to label what this relationship would be. It doesn't even have to be anything and if whatever it is doesn't work we’ll stop".   
Maybe she was naïve, it probably wasn't going to be that easy but she couldn't have cared less at the moment and truthfully neither of them were really made for settling down in the first place.

   And so here she was, awoken because the silver haired samurai was tossing and turning in his sleep, whispering unintelligible words (she could have sworn she had heard the word Sensei but she wasn't going to mention it to him) and fighting the need to smash him to the floor every time she thought about what they had done earlier. It took her a few minutes to decide what to do. It had happen the time before too and she had ended up cuddling with him to soothe those nightmares away. It had surprisingly worked really well but this time it was really early (around 2 AM) and she wasn't a touchy person by nature, it was going to be hard to hold him until -at least- the sunrise.

   But she tried anyway. Sadly she was right and after two hours or so she felt the need to get up and get away from the body next to her. After a few minutes of wondering what to do she decided to take a small break and tried to untangle herself from the leader of the Yorozuya. What she didn't expect was the strong grip that brought her down and the half asleep -more so than usual- eyes of her friend whispering or, dare she say it, whimpering, in her neck. Despite her shock she caught herself quickly and listened to him:

"Please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me alone."

"I need You."

   She didn’t know if he was talking to her or to the Sensei of his dream but she did the only logical thing she could think of when being pressed against his body.  
  


   She smashed him to the floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I posted on this website and truthfully the only fanfic written in english that doesn't make me cringe so that I feel like posting it...Well the writing style isn’t great as I’m not especially used to writing stories in english (I sometimes still use french thought process even when I think/write in english and it can become ugly), but I hope it's not too bothersome.  
> If you see anything that bothers you in the writing style please tell me so that I can get better (some things were done on purpose but it's probably clumsy


End file.
